May I Have This Dance?
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Nobody would love her now. Not since the doctor told her the news. RokuShi One-shot


**(A/N: Warning! Motivated by sad but ama-ZING song! This will be a bit depressing, but it DOES have a happy ending! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I SO TOTALLY own Kingdom Hearts. What, whaddya mean I don't look Japanese?)**

* * *

**May I Have This Dance?**

Xion Noi sat in the waiting room in the doctor's office. Her parents were next to her, her dad watching the news on the small TV, and her mom looking at a magazine similar to the one she held. She flipped through the pages, scared at the outcome of this visit. A week or two ago, she had fallen down the stairs, and a bruise had formed. Usually, it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but the bruise still hadn't gone away. Her dad said it wasn't a problem and would be gone soon enough, in its own time, but she had insisted going to the doctor. So here they were.

A young nurse poked her head out of the doorway, smiling. She had short blue hair and sky blue eyes. "Xion Noi, will you please come with me?"

She set down the magazine and followed the woman through the hallways to room 14. She sat on the chair there and waited for the doctor to come, a young man with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing a lab coat. He smiled at her, but she still was nervous.

"Now, let's see what we have here..."

* * *

Xion was wide-eyed as she stared at the doctor. Her parents were looking at him as well. She was scared to death. The doctor had told her what was wrong, and it was bigger than anything she would have guessed.

"W-What do you mean?" her father yelled. "She's fine, been fine all her life!"

"Please, calm down, sir. There's something wrong between the red and white cells-"

"Don't give me that bull! She has cancer!"

The word echoed throughout the hallway. It was silent until her mother burst into tears, burying her head in her hands. Her father threw his hands in the air and sat down, frustrated.

"Please, sir, we're going to take care of her, I promise. There is a six in ten chance it won't come back again with the therapy we are going to try. It has just been approved, and it is the strongest there is. I think we caught it in time."

Xion shook, scared to death, then closed her eyes. She dreamed she was dancing, around and around, not caring about a thing, no worries. Her very first love, Roxas, was holding her close, the soft wind blowing her hair. It was perfect. If only... She opened her eyes and nodded at the doctor.

"Okay. Go ahead."

* * *

Xion was holding her mother, crying with her. She was so upset, so scared. Her life was ruined, and she knew it. It would be a mistake for someone to take a girl with no hair to the prom. No one would love her now. Just this morning, on her pillow, was the cruelest surprise. She had cried, like now, gathering it in her hands, the proof she couldn't deny. She was alone, unloved. Why would anyone hang out with her?

She closed her eyes and dreamed she was dancing. Around and around, without any cares, cancer, or issues. Roxas was holding her close, dancing with her, while the soft wind blew through her hair. That would never be a reality now. Never.

Around 6:45, the doorbell rang, and her father answered it, revealing Roxas Strife himself. Her dad ushered him in, hoping he could cheer up his daughter. He went straight to her room, followed by her parents, and found her on her bed, crying.

"Xion?"

She looked up quickly. "Roxas! What are you doing here?"

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let me show you," he whispered. He reached for the hat he wore on his head, which Xion just noticed. Strange... he had never worn a hat before...

She gasped and tears filled her eyes as he pulled off the hat. Her parents closed the door after seeing this and bawled in the hallway. Xion reached out her hand and softly touched, where his hair had been this morning, just... skin.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Roxas asked, holding a hand out to her. She smiled at him and nodded, taking his hand. A slow song started, and she rested her head on his chest. They were dancing, around and around, not caring about the stares from the other students. Her very first true love held her close, kissing the top of her head gently. For a moment, the first time in ages, she wasn't so scared.

* * *

**(A/N: Sooo? Whaddya think? Hoped you liked! ^^ R+R!)**


End file.
